


all roads lead to you

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: Sara gets black out drunk at her sorority and wakes up with a wedding ring. Chaos ensues.





	all roads lead to you

**Author's Note:**

> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

Sara wakes up alone and naked and very hungover. She almost vomits when she stands and her mouth has that distinct taste of tequila and bad decisions that usually means she’s in for a world wind of mess cleaning. She has absolutely no memory of the night before besides too many shots, blaring music, and scantily clad women. She thinks her memory loss should be more alarming but honestly this wasn’t her first rodeo.

The only thing that is different this time, is the almost alarming amount of notifications on her phone. It certainly wasn’t the first time that she’d posted something she probably shouldn’t have while drunk but this time the calls were mainly from her sister and that wasn’t something that happened often.

_From: Big Sissy_   
_Sara lance you fucking didnt_   
_From: Big Sissy_   
_Omg you did call me right now you little shit_   
_From: Big Sissy_   
_Sara i can’t believe you got fucking married!!!!!_   
_From: Big Sissy_   
_I didn’t even know you were dating anyone_   
_From: Big Sissy_   
_I’m coming down this weekend to visit you and your new spouse don’t make me hunt you down_

“Well, fuck,” Sara mutters aloud because when she looks away from her phone and down to her left hand, a thin silver band is definitely enclosing her ring finger.

-  
Obviously the first thing Sara has to do is figure out what the actual fuck happened last night. So she leaves her room is full search of her partner in crime. The sorority is bustling, as usual, some of the girls are scattered around cleaning from the party last night, others are racing off to class half put together and shoving things into their bags, and some of them are escorting various bed mates out of the house. There is no judgement at anyone and Sara doesn’t ever think she’ll get over this.

She walks down the hall and stops at the first door on the right, doesn’t even bother knocking and just barges right in. Her best friend is laying in her bed, perfectly nestled in between two bodies. No one wakes when she enters.

Sara pounces on the bed as gently as she can, straddles the hips of her best friend while trying very hard not to stare at her almost naked bed partners. “Hey, wake up bitch.”

Lauren stirs slowly, eyebrows furrowing tight and Sara sees the exact moment her hangover hits her because her naturally pale skin gets even lighter and she looks seconds from hurling. Sara backs away quickly, leans a little to hard on someones legs because she hears a groan and then everyone's suddenly awake.

Lauren shoves at whoever is on her left so hard they hit the floor, tripping over them in her haste to get out of the bed and to her bathroom. They pop up from the floor just as the sound of vomit hitting the toilet hits the air.

“Hey Ty,” Sara laughs, “Rough night?” He looks so confused, his dreads a disarray on top of his head but at least he’s wearing pants.

“Yeah,” He says, his voice all scratchy, “You can say that.” Something passes over his face when he looks back at the bed but it’s gone before Sara can look long enough. She follows his gaze, sees a slight girl with dark hair still sound asleep behind Sara. “Who’s that?”

Sara feels her eyes widen a bit. “Dunno. Did you not bring her up?”

Ty scratches at his chin, a rough stubbly sound following. “Nah, I came in last night after the party and just climbed in behind Lo. She was already asleep.”

Sara doesn’t have anything to say to that. Even though she wonders how drunk he had to have been to not notice his girlfriend (or whatever Lauren was to him, Sara couldn’t really keep track) was already in bed with someone else. She’d have to make sure the other girls stopped letting people up here after parties. Even if they were familiar faces.

Ty sighs, shakes his head as he goes about picking up his clothes, “Just tell her to call me when she’s done doing whatever the fuck she’s doing.” He waves his hand dismissively towards the bathroom and then leaves.

Sara just takes his old spot on the bed and falls asleep while she waits for Lauren to reemerge.

-

Lauren doesn’t come back to bed and when Sara wakes up it’s because someone is poking her face. She cracks her eyes open and sees big brown eyes looking right back at her.

“Hi,” The girl whispers, her voice scratchy too, “You’re not Lauren.”

Sara grunts, swats the girl’s hand away, notices that they’re extremely close so this girl has to be a heat seeking little missile because Sara Lance does not cuddle. “I’m Sara.”

The girl nods, “Camila.” She informs, “When did you get here?” She doesn’t seem particularly bothered by Sara’s presence and Sara briefly wonders how Lauren always finds the most open minded bed partners.

“This morning. Did you guys have sex?” Sara wonders curiously.

Camila nods against the pillow, a small smile on her face, “Where is she?”

“Bathroom.”

Camila huffs a short laugh, “yeah she mixed last night.”

“She’s an idiot.” Sara informs her.

“Oh totally.” Camila agrees before pulling back the covers and getting out of the bed. She’s only wearing a long shirt, one that Sara knows has to belong to one of the boys of their brother sorority because their letters are on the back but it’s way too big for it to be Lauren’s. “I’m gunna go check on her.” She says with a point towards the bathroom.

Sara nods and cuddles back into the bed. They reemerge some time later, Lauren wasting no time in draping her body over Sara’s.

“I feel like death,” Lauren groans.

“Shouldn’t have mixed.” Sara responds.

Lauren whimpers.

Camila gets dressed in front of them, phone pressed to her ear as she talks to someone on the phone and Sara uses the moment to whisper quietly to Lauren.

“You know Ty was here right.”

Lauren’s eyes go wide as she shuffles to stare at Sara fully. “No.” She whispers in horror.

Sara nods, “He was sleeping behind you.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Lauren groans, “He saw her didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Sara laughs shortly, “He said to call him when you were done “doing whatever the fuck you were doing”.”

Lauren scoffs, “Yeah no. I’m gunna wait a week and hope he forgets.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Sara says sarcastically.

“Avoidance works wonders honestly. Did Camila see him?” Lauren asks worriedly.

Sara’s never known her to really care about anyone’s feelings in regards to her reckless decisions and selfish behavior. It’s why they got along so well. They were two sides of the same coin. “I don’t think so.” She tells her best friend honestly. “I was blocking her line of sight and she slept through the whole thing.”

Lauren breathes a sigh of relief. Camila chooses that moment to come over to the bed, completely dressed and ready to go.

“I’m heading back to my dorm, Lo, call me later?” Camila says as she leans over the bed to press a kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

“Okay,” Lauren says softly, almost shyly.

“Bye Sara.” Camila says with a friendly wave and then she’s gone.

Sara stares at Lauren pointedly. Lauren avoids her gaze.

“Who is she?” Sara demands when Lauren doesn’t say anything.

“I invited her out last night. She’s in my woman and gender studies class.” Lauren admits, “I vaguely remember doing it. Me and Ty have been fighting for like two weeks because he wants to be official and I want to do what I want and I’m probably a horrible person but I can’t really help myself with pretty things.”

Sara lifts her hand, the one with the ring, between the two of them. “I apparently got married last night and I don’t know to who or what even happened. So at least you’re in good company.”

Lauren’s eyes get very, very large, almost crossing as they stare at the ring. “Oh my fucking god you got married!”

Sara grimaces, “And my sister is coming up next weekend to meet them.”

“Wait, you seriously don’t know who it is?” Lauren questions incredulously, “Like seriously?”

“No even a small clue.” Sara admits, “That’s why I came looking for you. Weren’t we together last night?”

“Just at the beginning.” Lauren laughs, a slow grin blooming on her face, “I ditched you once Camz got here and spent the rest of the night with her. Last I saw you, you were taking body shots with Ava Sharpe. I don’t even remember what happened last night.”

Sara groans and buries her head underneath the pillow to let out a scream.

-

Sara finds Ava Sharpe on the first floor of the sorority and she looks surprisingly put together for someone who was taking shots last night. Sara isn’t really surprised. There were rumors around campus that Ava was a robot. Sara certainly didn’t believe them but Ava definitely had her moments when she acted like she couldn’t go against the rules. But she was a damn good asset to their sorority, made sure they got all the funding and scholarship money for their members as they could so everyone did respect her. She just wasn’t always friendly.

“Hey Sharpe,” Sara says smally as she hangs from the doorframe, hopes the more pitiful she looks will help sway Ava into helping, “Can, can I uh talk to you?”

Ave looks momentarily furious when she looks at Sara, but it falls into a blank expression just as quickly. “I didn’t think you’d be awake and moving before 4 in the afternoon with how much you drank last night.” She says, her tone not really giving anything away.

Sara feels like Ava knows exactly what happened last night and Sara doesn’t know what she’s done to piss her off but it certainly wasn’t going to yield any positive results. “Yeah, I uh, just got up. Do you remember anything from last night?” She decides cutting to the chase was her best bet. Ava never really liked people who danced around things.

Ava smiles but its razor sharp and doesn’t reach her eyes. “Oh you mean when you married in our backyard?”

Sara feels the color drain from her face. “Yeah. That.”

“I’m not telling you.” Ava says resolutely. “It’s high time you start dealing with the consequences of your actions.”

“Look, Ava, I’m sorry for whatever I did okay?” Sara says sincerely, “But I _really_ need your help. This is serious.”

“Oh I know,” Ava says sharply, “I’ve been trying to find a way to undo it all morning, it’s bad press for the sorority after all, but you’re annoyingly efficient and it can’t be undone.”

Sara feels the gravity of the situation hit her. “It can’t be undone.” She repeats blankly.

“No,” Ava sighs, rubs at her forehead, “One of the parties involved in this _mess_ is pre law and figured out a way to void the annulment option. Actual divorce is the only thing that will get rid of it.”

“So I can just file for divorce then,” Sara says almost desperately.

“You’d think right,” Ava’s sharp smile is back again, “But your friend knows her shit and there’s a contract. You can’t get divorced until the marriage is 6 months old.”

Sara doesn’t even have words to describe the mess in her head.

“So no, Sara Lance, I am not going to tell you who you married because it doesn’t matter. It can’t be undone. We’ve already lost three sponsors and I am working my ass off to fix this. Get out please.”

For once in her life, Sara doesn’t fight.

-

Sara walks back to her room in a daze. She showers, cleans up her mess and even gets some homework done but it’s like the ring on her finger burns. She can’t just not figure this out. She has the strangest urge to call Alex Danvers, her best friend for as long as she can remember, because Alex was always the level head, always knew what to do. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t, maybe because the guilt she feels at marrying someone who isn’t Alex almost eats her alive. So she pushes the thought from her mind like she does everything that requires too many feelings.

She decides to focus on her conversation with Ava instead, tries to piece together her night the best way she can. One thing from her conversation with Ava sticks out though. She personally didn’t have any friends who were pre law, but she definitely knew someone who did.

-

Clarke Griffin is known around campus for being a party GOD. So of course she and Sara were great friends. While Clarke was apart of their sorority, she didn’t live in the campus house with them. Instead she lived with her long term girlfriend, Lexa Woods, in a charming little brownstone a few miles from campus.

Sara can’t find her keys, of course, so she has to walk all the way there.

Clarke is thankfully home when Sara knocks on the door. She looks like she’s just woken up but she doesn’t look particularly angry to see Sara, which Sara is definitely grateful for.

“Hey Lance, fancy seeing you here.” Clarke says with a wince, hand coming up to hold her head, “Holy shit man. Hangovers do not get easier with age.”

Sara grimaces in agreement, “Hey who did I marry last night?”

Clarke laughs so hard she vomits.

“Honestly I don’t remember,” Clarke tells her, “And Lexa went on a camping trip with her sister, she’ll be gone all week. There’s no signal either so I can’t even call her.”

-

Sara starts the walk back to her room feeling more crestfallen than she has in a very long time. She really wishes she’d stop getting so fucking drunk.

-

“Hey, Alex, it’s me,” Sara sighs into her phone, because she’s finally hit rock bottom, “I fucked up. Again. So, I don’t know, if you can pull your head out of Sam’s ass for more than five minutes and help your best friend that’d be fan-fucking-tastic.”

-

“LANCE!”

Sara barely gets to turn her head before she’s being sucker punched in the face.

“You piece of shit.”

Sara blinks back to the stars in her vision, hears a faint ringing in her ears as she turns to see just who just hit her. Maggie Sawyer. Sara can think of like five different things that would make Maggie want to hit her ranging from stealing one of her girlfriend’s two years ago to being best friend’s with Alex Danvers.

Maggie looks furious and Sara’s a little confused because they were cordial the last time they’d been in each other’s presence. It hadn’t been easy, because Sara still wanted to murder her for breaking Alex’s heart but they’d all moved past it, especially since Alex had moved on to Sam.

“You said there was nothing there!” Maggie snarls, “You fucking looked me in the eye and said nothing was going on between you too. You fucking _liar_!”

Someone steps between them, Sara isn’t sure who because her vision is still a little bleary and she’s pretty sure she’s concussed but she does know that as soon as she knows which way is up Maggie Sawyer is in for the ass whooping of her life.

Sara’s being heaved to her feet by James Olsen, who’s flanked by Winn Schott Jr, both members of Sara’s brother fraternity. They both look extremely sympathetic and it’s all the confirmation Sara needs to know that Maggie’s sucker punch left a mark.

“C’mon,” James murmurs, hooking a muscular arm around her waist, “We’ll walk you back to the house.”

“She came out of nowhere!” Winn says in awe, “She just- she just superman punched you! I- I don’t have words.”

“What a bitch,” Sara says, “I’ll get her back when I can see out of my eye again.”

James deep laugh and Winn’s snort make Sara smile.

-

When Sara gets back to the house it’s way more quiet than the morning. She decides to ice her eye, gets to see the damage Maggie actually did. It’s not too bad, once the swelling goes away, just a slight yellowish tint around the edge of her eye that’s definitely going to turn purple by tomorrow.

She slaps cover up on it and pretends it didn’t happen like she does with most things.

After an hour with no response from Alex, Sara decides to track down Alex’s little sister instead. If there was one person Alex always, _always_ , made time for it was her little sister.

When she gets to Kara’s room, Kara is sitting in front of three display monitors with chunky headphones on her ears and she’s talking. To herself. Or so Sara thinks.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Kara jolts, bangs her knee into the desk holding all the monitors and blushes all the way down to her chest. “Oh my god! Knock much?” She says all high pitch and nasally.

Sara gets closer, peering right over Kara’s shoulder at the monitors. One of them is playing some game, which Sara assumes Kara is controlling with her little rainbow light up keyboard and mouse, but the monitor to its right has a chat of some kind, rolling so fast that Sara barely gets to read anything. She does catch, “Who’s your hot friend supergirl are you cheating on lena?” she reads loudly, a wicked grin on her face.

Even Kara’s ears are a bright fire engine red as Sara turns to stare at her incredulously. “Can you get out please,” She practically whines.

“I will once you tell me what you’re doing. Are you a cam girl? Is that why you carry that damn camera around all the time?” Sara questions rapid fire, her whole morning vanishing as she files away all this new information for potential blackmail later. Kara was pretty much her little sister too given how long she’d been friends with Alex. The Danvers sisters were a package deal.

Kara puts her face in her hands, headphones falling around her neck. “Sara I’ve literally told you 10 times that I am a youtuber. The camera is for vlogging and this setup is for my twitch stream.”

“Twitch stream.” Sara repeats slowly, “What’s that?”

Kara exhales roughly, “Please get out so I can play my game in peace.”

“Fine but I’m telling your sister you’re a cam girl.” Sara laughs as she leaves, “Tell her to fucking call me by the way! I’m having a crisis!”

“Lemme finish this and I’ll text her.” Kara calls after her.

Sara breathes a sigh of relief for the first time all day.

-

_From: Little Danvers_   
_Soooo she didn’t answer but Lena and her are in the same bio class and are in back to back exams for the rest of the day_

_From: Little Danvers_   
_Also she’s going to murder you when she finds out you got married without her lmao RIP Sara_

_From: Little Danvers_   
_Second also, who even was it no one will tell me_

-

Sara wallows in her own misery for hours.

It ranges from disappointment in herself for getting so drunk and blacking out to disappointment at everyone around her for enabling her to be a complete fuck up. Logically she knows it’s no ones fault but her own but it certainly made it easier to spread the blame instead of keeping the lion's share of it. Mainly she’s upset at the idea of never getting to tell Alex her real feelings. She’d had to watch Alex in love with Maggie for two years and even though she’d been sad Alex’s heart got broken, she was hopeful that she could step in and finally claim Alex’s heart herself.

Only while she stepped back to let Alex heal, fucking Samantha Arias swooped in and stole _all_ her thunder. So now Sara was stuck playing actual best friend while watching the love of her life love someone else. Honestly it’s no wonder Sara gets drunk as much as she does. The more unaware of the life Alex was planning without her she was, the better. Of course, being without Alex only led to her doing stupid things. Like marrying someone who she can’t even remember.

It’s her phone beeping that tears Sara out of her spiraling thoughts. She looks down at it and sees that it’s a text from Lauren with a link to a YouTube video.

When Sara opens it, she feels something like dread prickle at the back of her neck.

-

_“Amaya, is it working?”_

_“Yeah, please get your face out of the shot.” Amaya says with a slight laugh._

_Zari backs away and her grinning face comes into the shot. It’s then that the background comes into view. It’s the backyard of the sorority house and Clarke is talking very closely with Lexa who’s writing furiously in a notepad. They’re both clearly intoxicated._

_Just in front of them, Jax and Nate from the brother fraternity, are putting together some kind of makeshift altar. Nate is shirtless for some reason and the camera shifts over to Camila, who’s wearing Nate’s shirt and booty shorts and hanging off of Lauren’s arm._

_Lauren is crying, blubbering things to Camila that the camera doesn’t pick up. She points emphatically at something and the camera shifts in that direction._

_Sara and Alex are kissing against the house, Sara pinned against it and Alex surrounding her body. There’s a veil hanging from Sara’s hair and a cape around Alex’s back._

_“Young love is so beautiful,” Zari sighs, a bottle of tequila in one of her hands._

_Amaya lets out a laugh. “You’re all very drunk.”_

_Zari looks contemplative at this. “Maybe. But ya know what they say. Drunk thoughts speak sober minds.”_

_“I don’t think that’s how it goes babe.”_

_Zari waves a hand dismissively. “Come on we have to get good wishes.”_

_There’s shifting as the camera moves and suddenly Clarke and Lexa are the shot._

_“Give good wishes for the brides. ” Zari demands._

_Clarke looks up with a beam, “I’m so glad me and lex aren’t the only ones who are married now.”_

_Lexa blinks owlishly, pupils blown. “It was supposed to be a surprise Clarke.”_

_“Oh,” Clarke says._

_There’s a moment of silence._

_“Well we're still glad. And lex is making_ the best _contract for you guys. So you’ll never be apart ever ever!”_

_Lexa nods seriously, “No one will be able to annul this just because you’re women. It’s legal now.” She says, holding up the yellow legal pad._

_The camera suddenly moves again and Lauren’s sobs get louder as they approach._

_Camila sees the camera and waves, “Shout out Nate for giving me his shirt! I spilled beer on mine.”_

_“It’s just so beautiful!” Lauren sobs._

_Camila pats her on the back soothingly. “She’s talkin bout Sara and Lex.” She says with a slight slur. “Not Clarke’s lex. Sara’s lex. There’s a difference!”_

_“We’re here for good wishes for the brides to be.” Amaya informs calmly, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Would you like to say anything?”_

_“Oh, uh, I don’t really know them that well. Me and Lauren only just started dating,” Camila says with a befuddled expression, “but like, you go girls!”_

_“Lauren? Anything to say?”_

_“My chest. Is full. Of love. Sara. I’m just so. Happy you found. Your lobster.” Lauren sobs so hard her shoulders shake, “I just. Love you. So fucking much. And Camila. I love her too. I wanna get married!” She practically wails._

_Camila smiles fondly and pats her head. “She’s very happy for the brides.”_

_Amaya laughs wholeheartedly and the camera shifts as Zari calls out to everyone._

_“It’s time for the wedding everyone gather round.”_

_The boys place the makeshift arch over a still kissing Sara and Alex and Zari begins her speech._

_“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the name of love. When Sara and Alex heard I was ordained, they demanded I marry them right away and it is my honor and duty as a lady loving lady to pronounce them wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

_Sara and Alex don’t stop their kissing and after a moment Zari let’s out a cheer._

_“Mrs and Mrs Lance everyone!”_

_There’s uncoordinated applause and Zari grabs the hand that Sara has on Alex’s ass and places a ring on her finger before replacing it again. She does the same with the hand Alex has that is being used to pin Sara’s other hand against the house._

_Lexa steps between them to get their drunken signatures on her legal pad and it’s the only time they stop kissing._

_The video cuts out halfway through Lauren’s drunken rendition of ‘Can you feel the love tonight’._

-

Sara drops her phone, sprints out of her room and all the way down to Alex’s lecture hall.

It’s well into the night already but the lecture hall is full. Sara searches through the window and Alex is certainly present, looking worse for wear but intent on completing the test in front of her. Lena Luthor sits beside her, also staring intently at her test. That is until she looks up and directly at Sara.

Lena grins mischievously, sends her a wink but doesn’t otherwise alert Alex to her presence. Sara isn’t sure if she’s grateful for it or not. She uses the time left on the exam to figure out just what she’s going to say.

Sara’s more than positive that Alex doesn’t know about their marriage, probably never even noticed the ring on her finger because she gets tunnel vision for these kinds of things. She doesn’t know why exactly Alex came to the party last night, or how she’s taking this test with such a hangover, but she does know that she feels hope renewed in her like never before.

This was her moment to finally get the girl, well she technically already had her, but this time Sara could do it for real, sober. She doesn’t even worry about Samantha Arias or Maggie Sawyer or whatever hell her sister was going to rain down on her after this, all she cared about was Alex loving her back, staying married to her.

The door finally cracks open and students mill out in packs. Sara fidgets anxiously as she waits for Alex. She sees Lena first, who wrestles her into a hug and whispers congratulations before leaving, but then Alex emerges and Sara’s breath leaves her lungs.

“Sara?” Alex asks in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m in love with you,” Sara blurts, because honestly waiting and being patient hadn’t worked the first time. So it was time for a new tactic.

Alex goes still, her face guarded but Sara trudges on.

“Alex, I am so in love with you,” Sara feels fall from her lips, “I have been for so long and I had to watch you fall in love with Maggie and it was the worse thing to ever happen to me but you were _happy_ so I sucked it up. But then she screwed up and I was ready to step in but I wanted you to _heal._  You’d only just come out and you wanted to explore and I could never fault you for that but then _fucking_ _Sam_ stepped in and I lost my chance but _Alex_ ,” Sara breathes out, “This is my chance and this is me saying I’m in love with you and I want to be with you.”

There’s tense silence between them, where Sara holds her breathe and Alex waits her out. Sara can hear her heart pound in her ears.

“Finished?” Alex questions with a raised eyebrow, her face still so carefully blank

Sara swallows thickly. “Yeah.”

Alex’s smile is slow and blooming but no less radiant. “You’re a real idiot ya know,” She says fondly, stepping closer to Sara, “You told me all this already.” She informs Sara pointedly.

Sara blinks. “What?”

Alex’s smile is definitely amused now, “Sara do you even remember calling me?”

“No, I do not.” Sara says slowly.

“You called me at midnight complaining that Lauren ditched you for some girl and demanded I come hang out with you since I ‘ignored you for Sam for so long’. So I came over and you were drunk, hit on me all night, and then literally recited the same speech you just gave almost verbatim. Except it was more slurred.”

“Wait Wait Wait,” Sara demands, holding her hands up because honestly this whole situation was starting to make her fucking head hurt. “Alex we’re married!”

Alex looks momentarily guilty, “Yeah I know. I’m sorry I should have stopped that but you were _really, really_ insistent we get married so no one could come between us again.”

“So our marriage is real?” Sara demands, “How drunk were you to agree to that?”

Alex laughs, a touch nervous now, “Not as drunk as you, that’s for sure. I knew what was happening, I mean not like in the grand scheme of things, but I definitely knew we were getting married.”

“Why didn’t you stop it?”

Alex face goes soft, her hand coming out to lace with Sara’s. “Because I love you too.”

Sara blinks. “What about Sam?”

“I broke up with her three weeks ago. I tried to tell you but you always got all aggressive when I brought her up. At least now I know why,” Alex says with a laugh.

For the second time today Sara doesn’t have words to describe the world wind in her head.

“Look if you don’t want to be married that’s fine. After the six months we can get divorced, I just- Sara I don’t want anyone else.” Alex says very seriously, her eyes almost beseeching at Sara’s silence.

“Laurel’s coming to visit next weekend. She wants to meet you as my wife.”

“I know,” Alex says impishly, “She called me first.”

“Your sisters going to flip,” Sara informs her, “Ava is very mad at me. We lost sponsors.”

Alex frowns at this, “Lena will fix it.” She says with a shrug.

Sara feels like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. There’s no way she just gets to have Alex as her wife, gets to have Alex love her back, it’s too good to be true and she certainly doesn’t deserve it.

“Hey,” Alex nudges her, smile knowing, “get out of your head. We’re married, I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters.”

And well, with Alex smiling at her like that, Sara is powerless to disagree.

~

 

 


End file.
